I Am Me
by ImaginationInsanity
Summary: Riley. Insecure and naïve, but what'll happen when she doesn't see the world in all its light? What if the Riley Committee can't protect her? What will she become, and can her friends get the leader of RileyTown back? (Set during Girl Meets Yearbook)


I Am Me

 **READ ME -**

 **Hiya, so I like Girl Meets World but I feel as though there could be so much more depth if it was just some kid Disney Channel show. So this is my take on Girl Meets Yearbook, but in my version Girl Meets Pluto (Season 2) happened just before this episode. I also changed some things to make it more my style, you'll see. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my version of this Girl Meets World episode!**

 **Summary – Riley. Insecure and naïve, but what'll happen when she doesn't see the world in all its light? What if the Riley Committee can't protect her? What will she become, and can her friends get the leader of RileyTown back?**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Girl Meets World, I just own some of the story line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Reality Check**

 **Riley's P.O.V –**

Smile myself to death, well that's not bad. 'Who wouldn't want to go out that way?' is what I thought before Maya said it wasn't a good thing, it got me thinking. Is that really what my peers think of me? Then I see Farkle change right in front of my face into Donnie Barnes, and it might've ignited an idea. We walk into Daddy's class, and then Yindra pushes it over the edge. Best couple, Lucas and Maya. Wow…First I'm (in a bad way somehow) smiling myself to death and now this. It's like the universe is basically screaming at me on what needs to happen, change. Who would need some stupid smiling Riley Matthews anyway? Change usually fills my pockets with pennies of uncertainty, but this is the new Riley Matthews; Ugh even Riley Matthews seems so sunshine brightness; we'll look into that later.

GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW_GMW

After school I told Maya to leave without me that I was going to the library, she took it, suspiciously. I feel bad, I mean I didn't lie, I just didn't tell her the whole story, but still. I went to demolition to buy a few "supplies" for my own "Donnie Barnes transformation". I got what I needed and went home, I went into mom's closet and pulled out everything in the color black and went back to my room. I took all the lacy black clothes and hung them up for curtains, then got some black dresses and used them as seat covers for the bay window, I also found some black bed sheets and blankets in her closet too so I changed out my bed. Then I changed into my "supplies". I got some new clothes to fit the new Riley. When I was ready on the exterior I decided to prepare the interior. After the whole thing with Pluto, I found out my "friends" hid the world from me, because it was good for someone to have a pure view of the world, but they couldn't hide it from me forever. I grabbed my laptop and saw the news of now, and what I saw completed my transformation

 **No one's P.O.V –**

It was nighttime now in the city when Maya tried to enter her best friend's room through the window, but when she tried to open the window she saw it was locked. She knocked on the window, then she got impatient, "Riles! Riles I know you're in there dinner doesn't start till 8! Open up!" Maya exclaimed, as she continued to bang on the window.

"I want to be alone, get that!" Maya heard Riley yell back, Riley was never like that, she acted like Maya with that attitude.

"Oh no you don't, open this window right now! Ring Power!" Maya yelled knowing Riley would never disobey a Ring Power demand. And she was right, Riley inwardly cursed and begrudgingly opened the damn window. But when she did it was pitch-black, 'Why is Riley sitting in the dark? She hates the dark, she likes the light, she is light' Maya thought. When Maya navigated herself to the light switch in the darkness, she couldn't believe what she saw when she turned the light on. There was Riley dressed head to toe in… BLACK! And not just that, the whole room was adorned in the un-Riley like color. "Uh, Riles? What's with the makeover?" Maya asked. Riley was wearing an oversized sweater with a big white cross on it, ripped skinny jeans with a studded spike belt, combat boots, a choker and other bracelets and necklaces, all in black; And her makeup made her look so un-Riley, with dark eyeliner and smokey eye, and her hair, with uneven bangs. She looked so scary, so edgy, everything that wasn't Riley.

"What was all the yelling? And have you seen all my black-"Topanga questioned as she opened the door to Riley's room, "Oh look and you and your room…" Topanga trailed off, with a half smirk on her face. She walked in and looked at the two girls. "Okay Riley what's this here?"

"It's not Riley anymore," The once Riley Matthews responded icily, catching Maya and her mother off guard.

"Um, okay so what is it?" Maya asked

"Claudia M. Amaris," Ril- I mean Claudia replied.

"What does the M stand for, you poor dark thing?" Topanga asked.

"Moratia," Claudia replied, "now if I'm done answering all your pointless questions, leave!" Topanga and Maya shared a worried glance, but Topanga tried one last thing, this had to bring the real Riley back.

"Well I also wanted to ask you," Topanga shared a glance with Maya, "ask you if you'd seen the neighbors puppies?" Claudia looked at her trying her best not to smile, "Yeah the neighbors golden retriever gave birth to 6 little puppies."

"Oh but did the puppies meet the other neighbors bunnies yet?" Maya said playing along.

"Oh they did, a puppy and a bunny are sharing a carrot," Topanga said with a smile, eyeing Claudia.

"Oh my gosh they're gonna kiss, that's so cute!" Maya exclaimed feigning excitement.

"That's exactly what the pony said!"

"That's enough!" Claudia exclaimed in annoyance, "I am not a child and I know you both are lying just to make me turn back into a smiley naïve girl, but it's not gonna work!" Topanga and Maya were about to say something but before anyone could say anything they heard a regular guy.

"Knock knock," came from the mouth of the beanie wearing guy, Topanga looked at him with confusion, "I'm Donnie Barnes!"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I actually miss hearing 'Ladies'," Maya said quietly.

"Yeah well to bad blondie!" Donnie said with a smirk on his face, while Maya's jaw just dropped open.

"Okay I'm out!" Topanga said before leaving the dark room.

"Okay so I dropped by to check on you, I kinda had a feeling this would happen, "Donnie said turning his attention to Riley, "Donnie Barnes regular guy." He introduced himself sticking his hand out.

"Claudia M. Amaris," The brunette said, seeming not to care, she didn't even shake his hand, he caught this and lowered his hand. "So Donnie, wanna talk about the dying world we are currently inhabiting, I sense that you get me." Donnie only nodded while they went to go sit together in the bay window. Maya just watched with shock, she walked up to the bay window and sat between them making them move apart.

"No okay, I refuse to accept both of you this way. We need Riley to fix everything and get Farkle back, Come on you're Riley," Pointing at Claudia, "and you're Farkle, and a world without both of you… It's a world I don't want to live in."

"Maya the people you're looking for, they're not here… Not anymore." Donnie said.

"Then can you tell me where I could find them?"

"In the year book… Have a great summer," Claudia said sardonically, "oh and Maya," She got up and went to the desk, "take this, I don't want it anymore…" Giving Maya the bunny nightlight she's had since she was a kid, Maya gasped. She took it and went out the bedroom door, Claudia turned the light off and went to talk to Donnie at the bay window.

* * *

 **Yay my second fanfic ever! I love GMW but I always feel as though it could be so much more mature if it wasn't on Disney so this is my version, I hope y'all liked it! Anyway follow, fave, review maybe? ;)**

 **\- ImaginationInsanity**


End file.
